Un Nuevo Comienzo
by nuriagomez
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde el fin de la liga de los villanos...Cindy y Jimmy ya no son niños ahora son jóvenes, ambos han cambiado para bien, pero el ultimo año Jimmy termino creyendole mas a Betty que a Cindy...este año Cindy a conocido a un nuevo chico llamado Diego que pone a su corazón a mil por hora, ahora Jimmy comienza a sentirse raro acaso ¿esta enamorado de Cindy?


**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

Ya han pasado cinco años desde la final de la liga de los villanos, durante estos años muchas cosas han cambiado…

Impresionantemente Jimmy y Cindy ahora trabajaban juntos, desde el día que les toco hacer un ensayo juntos se dieron cuenta que si dejaban a un lado su orgullo y se unían los resultados saldrían positivos, aunque al principio no todo fue maravilloso ahora las cosas iban viento en popa…

Cindy ahora era increíblemente la chica bonita, inteligente y bondadosa, y Jimmy era el chico inteligente, guapo y amable, los dos habían cambiado para bien total ahora ya tenían 15 años y ya no podían comportarse como unos niños…

Aunque este último año no estuvieron tan unidos como los demás años ya que Betty Quinlan andaba de coqueta con Jimmy, y él como todo hombre no le hacía caso a Cindy que le decía la verdad y Quinlan solo le mentía, al fin de año Cindy quedo muy mal ya que vio como Jimmy y Betty se besaban así que necesitaba pensar así que decidió irse de vacaciones a otro país cuando ella le dijo eso a Jimmy fue como un balde de agua fría para él ya que los últimos años las vacaciones siempre la pasaban ellos dos haciendo inventos…

Con Sheen y Libby todo iba perfecto ya que se habían convertido en novios, a pesar de que él fuera un idiota Libby lo quería y eso era lo importante…

Carl estaba más que feliz ya que había podido adelgazar y ahora parecía que las chicas comenzaban a fijarse en él…

Era el día 28 de Febrero, Cindy se encontraba en el aeropuerto de RetroVille, ya que las clases comenzaban el día lunes y hoy era viernes…

Cindy venia renovada en sus vacaciones decidió hacerse un nuevo cambio de look, ya no tenia el cabello tan largo ahora lo tenia un poco mas abajo del hombro con rulos, ya no llevaba polo y pantalón ahora tenia polo y falda, estaba feliz a pesar de pensar que ahora Jimmy debería de ser novio de Betty en el verano aprendió que no necesita de un chico para ser feliz…

(la siguiente escena es Violetta: Hoy Somos Mas (Adelanto de Nueva Temporada) busquen en Youtube)

Cindy:

Valió la pena todo hasta aquí  
porque al menos te conocí

Valió la pena lo que vivimos  
lo que soñamos  
lo que conseguimos

Valió la pena, pude entender  
que cada historia es una razón

Para estar juntos, para creer  
para que suene nuestra canción

hoy somos tantos, hoy somos más  
hoy más que nunca

¡Puedo volar!

Todo vuelve comenzar  
Juntos, sin mirar atrás  
Siente, sueña como yo  
Vive, tu destino es hoy

Sabes, cuál es la verdad  
¡Es el latido de tu corazón!  
¡Sabes que lo puedes escuchar!  
...¡Junto al mío!

Junto al mío!

Cindy: ¿Qué raro? – Dice saliendo de su ilusión - ¿Dónde estará Libby? – dice viendo en todos lados buscando a su amiga la cual le dijo que la iba a recoger, comienza a bajar las escaleras para ir al primer piso, justo cuando estaba en el último escalón se tropieza y comienza a caer hacia atrás pero…

Xxxxx: ¿estás bien? – le pregunta a ella el chico que ya agarro antes de que se callera, el chico guapo de ojos dorados, cabello negro y hermosa sonrisa

Cindy: si – dice sonriendo mientras se para – gracias por salvarme

Xxxxx: fue un gusto para mi salvarte, ya que te conocí – dice sonriendo – que maleducado soy mi nombre es Diego Montalvo y tu nombre es…- dice extendiéndole la mano y esperando a que ella termine la frase

Cindy: Cindy Vortex – dice sonriendo y tomándole la mano – me encantaría seguir hablando contigo Diego pero me tengo que ir, adiós – dice yéndose rápidamente ya que acababa de ver a su amiga

Diego: _así que Cindy Vortex, que chica más hermosa _– dice sonriendo mientras la ve irse

En otro lugar del aeropuerto…

Libby: ¡CINDY! – dice corriendo para ir abrazar a su amiga

Cindy: ¡LIBBY!

Libby: Cindy mírate que te paso creo que si seguiste mi consejo verdad – dice sonriendo ya que su amiga le había hecho caso y se había cambiado de look viéndose más hermosa

Cindy:- se ríe – si claro que seguí tu consejo y tenías razón Cindy Vortex no necesita de un chico para ser feliz, si Neutrón prefiere a Quinlan que a mi bien por él – dice sonriendo optimista

Libby: que bueno, ahora mejor vámonos a tu casa dejamos tus cosas y salimos a pasear te parece – dice alegre de volver a ver a su amiga y tan solo ve como ella asiente

Durante lo que quedo del día Libby le conto todo lo que había pasado durante la ausencia de ella...

Los siguientes dos días se la paso con Libby yéndose a comprar ropa o saliendo junto a Sheen, Carl y Libby a hablar sobre lo que hicieron en sus vacaciones, durante los dos días no vio a Jimmy ni lo quería ver después de la última vez, nunca paraba en su casa ya que pensaba que si salía se podría encontrar con Jimmy que vive al frente de ella…

Y llego el día mas esperado por algunos, Jimmy comenzaba a levantarse de su cama, se ducho, se cambio de ropa, desayuno con sus padres, subió a su cuarto por su mochila y antes de irse se dirigió hacia la ventana para observar la ventana de la casa de al frente…

Jimmy: _Cindy, soy un desconsiderado ni siquiera me fije si ya habías llegado a la ciudad, ¿no entiendo porque te fuiste durante vacaciones? Y todavía me llamaste Neutrón, si estos años me has llamado siempre Jimmy _– entonces fue ahí que diviso a la chica mas hermosas que habían visto sus ojos

Cindy salió de su casa vestida con un polo manga cero de color violeta, encima una falda de flores violetas con hojas verdes que le quedaba a la mitad de la pierna, y para ajustar un cinturón delgado de color plateado en la cintura, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y con las puntas un poco marrones y en los pies llevaba unos zapatos botines de color mostaza, y por supuesto su mochila de color crema, se veía hermosa que dejo a Jimmy hipnotizado solo que él no estaba seguro de que fuera ella, en cambio Cindy no sabía que Jimmy la observaba, ella comenzó a caminar en dirección de la escuela…

Jimmy de inmediato salió de su casa para comenzar a perseguir a la chica hermosa y misteriosa para él…En el transcurso del camino hacia la escuela, Cindy sentía que alguien la perseguía pero cuando volteaba no había nadie, Jimmy solo la perseguía ocultamente ya que ella no debía notar que él la observaba…

Cuando Cindy llego al colegio se impresiono al igual que Jimmy que aun seguía oculto, ambos quedaron impresionados ya que a las afueras del colegio se encontraban varios chicos cantando, haciendo gimnasia rítmica, bailando o haciendo coreografía y muchos chicos mas con talentos, entro a la escuela para averiguar que pasaba al igual que lo hiso Jimmy…

En la cafetería de la escuela…

Cindy: Libby, que paso porque la escuela esta llena de chicos talentosos – dice al encontrar a su amiga

Libby: Cindy el director acaba de anunciar que se va a retirar y el nuevo director Antonio dice que para entrar a la escuela tenemos que adicionar teniendo algún talento

Cindy: ¡QUE! Pero entonces hoy día es la audición – dice un poco confundida

Libby: no el director dice el próximo lunes tenemos que audicionar, ahí amiga no se que hacer yo no tengo ningún talento

Cindy: Libby – dice riéndose – tu tienes el talento de dibujar tráete un lienzo y lápiz y dibuja en frente de los jueces

Libby: tienes razón, gracias Cindy – dice yéndose rápidamente

Cindy: pero Libby – dice queriendo que la escuche pero no lo hace y solo se va – genial ahora estoy sola de nuevo – dice comenzando a caminar

Mientras que Jimmy caminaba en búsqueda de Cindy ya que quería hablar con ella, ya había hablado con sus amigos y le notificaron todo lo que sucedía ahora quería hablar con su mejor amiga, se encontraba caminando por los pasadizos de la escuela se encuentra con…

Betty: Jimmy que bueno encontrarte después de lo que paso entre nosotros – dice coqueteándole

Jimmy: Betty ya te he dicho que tu me gustabas pero tu nunca me hiciste caso asi que lo siento pero ahora no me interesas – dice siendo sincero

Betty: enserio, a ver dime seguro ahora te gusta Vortex no pues te informo que tienes que esperar a que ella quede sola ya que desde hoy que entro a la escuela los chicos la paran persiguiendo

Jimmy: eso no te lo creo, a Cindy nunca le ha gustado que los chicos la persigan – dice un poco enojado al pensar a Cindy rodeada de varios chicos

Betty: bueno si no me quieres creer halla tu pero recuerda que yo siempre voy a estar para ti – dice yéndose sonriendo ya que sabía lo que decía

Jimmy: será mejor que siga buscando a los chicos – dice volviendo a caminar

Jimmy en el fondo se arrepentía demasiado en a ver confiado en Betty en vez de Cindy, al final se llegó a dar cuenta de que tipo de persona era Betty jamás se imaginó de que la chica que una vez le gustaba era así de malvada

Cindy se encontraba corriendo en los pasadizos que de por si estaban un poco llenos ya que algunos chicos la perseguían diciendo que querían salir con ella, cuando se dio cuenta que ya no la persguian comenzó a caminar calmadamente pensando en que talento tenia, pero nada se le venia a la mente era inteligente y antes hacia experimentos, a quien engañaba si un experimento era fantástico solo le salían cuando Jimmy los diseñaba y creaba ella solo ayudaba, no tenia ningún talento. Estaba decidida se tomaría esta semana para encontrar su verdadero talento…

Jimmy: ¡Cindy! – dice gritándolo haciendo que ella voltee a verlo, se da cuenta al fin que ella había cambiado de look, ella era la chica que persiguió en la mañana – que alegría verte de nuevo – dice queriéndola abrazar pero - ¿Qué te pasa?

Cindy: - retrocede un paso para evitar que la abrase – nada Jimmy porque me pasaría algo

Jimmy: yo te digo porque, no me dijiste que ya habías llegado

Cindy: no sabia que tenia que avisarte normalmente el que esta interesado en saber algo busca una respuesta

Jimmy: si tienes razón, pero por eso no te estaba buscaba, como ya sabes tenemos que dar un casting de talento así que estuve pensando que diéramos el casting juntos haciendo un invento

Cindy: Jimmy gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero…no

Jimmy: que, pero porque no si tu y yo desde hace años que somos un equipo todo lo hacemos juntos

Cindy: si lo se, pero Jimmy yo quiero descubrir mi talento y estoy seguro que mi talento no es ser una científica, lo siento

Jimmy: esta bien si eso quieres, pero hoy vas a venir a mi laboratorio para trabajar ¿no?

Cindy: no lo se la verdad, esta semana quiero dedicarme a descubrir mi talento

Jimmy: pero quien mas que yo te puede ayudar para encontrar tu talento, Cindy nos conocemos muy bien

Cindy: no lo se la verdad, esta semana quiero dedicarme a descubrir mi talento

Jimmy: pero quien mas que yo te puede ayudar para encontrar tu talento, Cindy nos conocemos muy bien yo te puedo ayudar

Cindy: nadie me esta ayudando ni me va ayudar, Jimmy quiero estar sola, quiero pensar y probar distintas cosas, como por ejemplo mm…no se tal vez cantar

Jimmy: - se rio – Cindy, no me hagas reír, el canto es para los vagos

Cindy: ya vez por eso tu no me puedes ayudar siempre juzgas sin pensar, por si no sabes a mi me gusta cantar entonces por eso soy una vaga – dice ya enojada por lo que dijo – si te parece que soy así entonces no me vuelvas a hablar Neutrón

Jimmy: pero Cindy no quise decir eso – dice al ver que ella comienza a caminar lejos de él

Después de horas de que Cindy se pasara recorriendo el colegio buscando a Libby, se encontró con Sheen y Carl que le dijeron que ella se había ido a practicar dibujo en su casa, así que decidió irse, se encontraba en los pasadizos de la escuela dirigiéndose hacia la salida mirando un folleto de opciones de talentos cuando se choca con alguien…

Diego: parece que el destino nos une – dice recogiendo el folleto de ella y mirándola a la cara

Cindy:-toma el folleto que le esta entregando él y sonríe- eso parece…y vas a estudiar aquí

Diego: sip, y que suerte tengo al ver que tu también vas a estudiar aquí, y por lo que veo aun no sabes cual es tu talento o me equivoco

Cindy: parece que me lees la mente – dice sonriéndole, y riéndose ambos – pues si, aun no se cual es mi talento

Aunque ellos no se dieron cuenta Jimmy estaba ahí observándolos un poco enojado de que ese nuevo que no conocía le hablara a Cindy haciéndola sonreír y reírse

Diego: que te parece si te ayudo

Cindy: Diego mira yo recién te conozco y…

Diego: y no puedes confiar en mi tan pronto verdad, mira para eso te quiero ayudar yo te cuento sobre mi y tu sobre ti, que te parece, mira que no muerdo – dice estirando su mano para que ella la tome, y riéndose ambos

Cindy: esta bien vamos – dice tomándole la mano como aceptación y Diego comienza a caminar junto a ella

Continuara…


End file.
